Reescrito, El Nuevo Rikudou Sennin
by Uzu No Kami
Summary: Naruto sacrifica sus sueños para salvar su mundo, por lo cual ciertas Deidades le dan una nueva oportunidad de tener un final feliz. Acompaña a nuestro héroe reviviendo su pasando y reescribiéndolo para un futuro mejor en compañía de su mejor amigo... Kurama. Esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto, Nidaime Rikudou Sennin.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: El fin y el principio**

Era el fin de la guerra y con Madara y Obito derrotados sólo faltaba encargarse del Juubi para finalizar todo.

Casi todos en la Alianza estaban en las últimas instancias debido a la falta de Chakra, así que Naruto estaba pensando en sus opciones porque no quería más bajas, por lo que debía hacer algo para ponerle fin a la Guerra y así cumplir con el sueño de su fallecido maestro.

Ahora que las Aldeas estaban unidas un mundo de paz era más que posible.

Por otra parte, cierto rubio veía como el Juubi era mantenido a raya con bastante dificultad mientras él recuperaba Chakra.

— **Naruto, hay una técnica que podría darnos la victoria… pero el precio es muy grande —** Oyó decir a su inquilino.

El rubio parpadeó ante esto.

— ¿De qué se trata Kurama? — Preguntó con cierta esperanza.

— **Es un Jikukan Ninjutsu** _ **(Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo)**_ **que puede mandar lo que sea a otra dimensión… sin embargo también nosotros seremos arrastrados por esta técnica —** Respondió el Kitsune con solemnidad.

El rubio se mantuvo en silencio, sin duda el precio era grande como lo decía su compañero.

Pero después de pensarlo detenidamente era la mejor opción ahora, por lo que decidió llevarse al Juubi a otra dimensión con la técnica sugerida por Kurama.

Sin embargo, esta fue una difícil decisión, ya que prácticamente estaba renunciando a su sueño de ser Hokage.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo más importante era terminar con la Guerra que había costado miles de vidas.

Entonces su mirada se volvió seria y determinada mientras veía a la bestia frente a él, la cual estaba siendo contenida por la Alianza Shinobi.

— Dime como hacerla Kurama… debemos acabar con esto de una vez por todas — Dijo el rubio sin una pisca de duda.

Kurama, quien sabía que esa era su respuesta le explicó los pasos a seguir, por lo que una vez que tuvo comprensión de la técnica activó su modo Biju y el gran zorro dorado se abalanzó sobre el Juubi.

Este preparaba una Bijudama con la intención de acabar con una gran parte de la Alianza, pero un par de colas color oro rodearon su cuello antes de desatar su ataque, mismo que se elevó al cielo donde explotó sin causar daño alguno.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

— Estuvo cerca… — Murmuró el rubio con una gota de sudor recorriendo su sien viendo la enorme explosión.

Los demás Shinobi respiraron con alivio ante la oportuna intervención del rubio.

Respirando hondo, Naruto empezó a trazar sellos de mano tan rápido como podía.

— Jikukan Ninjutsu: ¡Another Dimension, Inferno! _(Técnica Ninja Espacio-Tiempo: Otra Dimensión, Infierno) —_ Exclamó al terminar la secuencia y juntando sus palmas.

Toda la alianza observo como Naruto en su modo Biju frenaba al Juubi con algo de dificultad, entonces en la punta de sus colas nueve Kanjis empezaron a brillar casi como fuego color azul.

Al mismo tiempo, debajo de ambos un enorme sello color dorado empezó a brillar.

Todos miraban incrédulos lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos, sobre todo al ver como el Juubi se hallaba inmovilizado por una gran fuerza de gravedad que lo anclaba al sello en el suelo.

Entonces el rubio se permitió respirar un poco más tranquilo, antes de emerger de la cabeza del zorro y voltearse hacia la Alianza Shinobi.

El viento movía sus cabellos mientras este permanecía con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abrió lentamente para mostrar algo que coronó esa imagen casi mística del chico.

Un par de ojos purpuras con anillos alrededor de la pupila les regresaba la miraba.

El Rinnegan estaba en los ojos del rubio.

Este les dedicó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas y fueron sacados de su shock por sus siguientes palabras

— ¡Espero que a partir de ahora el mundo sea capaz de vivir en paz…! ¡Porque todos somos y seremos siempre parte de una familia! ¡Una familia Shinobi! — Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Después de eso dirigió su mirada a sus antiguos compañeros de generación y de equipo.

Solo basto eso y ellos entendieron el mensaje, por lo que la mayoría no pudo evitar bajar la mirada mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

Por último buscó con su mirada a cierta chica de ojos blancos que siempre lo apoyó desde las sombras.

— Arigatto — Musitó con mirada cálida dirigida solamente a ella.

Hinata sintió su corazón romperse ante esto.

Entonces Naruto volvió su vista a la bestia de diez colas frente a él.

— Bien, es la hora Kurama — Dijo Naruto a su inquilino.

— **Vamos cachorro —** Respondió el enorme zorro con una sonrisa salvaje.

Formando el sello del carnero en sus manos las dos enormes figuras fueron desapareciendo poco a poco dentro del enorme sello, como si fueran succionados por este.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido por completo, el sello del suelo también lo hizo, todo ante la mirada incrédula de los Shinobis de la Alianza.

Ese fue el fin de la Guerra, así como el nacimiento de una leyenda y el modelo a seguir de la siguiente generación.

El Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, el llamado Hokage Naranja de Konoha… Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Dimensión Desconocida**

Ambas bestias con cola flotaban en un vacio dimensional, donde solo había oscuridad y algunos fragmentos flotantes de alguna clase de material parecido a metal, además de algunas nebulosas multicolor.

— Pensé que el infierno sería algo más… no sé… ¿Ardiente? — Dijo el rubio con ligera duda y cierta decepción en su voz.

Él ya se había preparado mentalmente para ello.

— **Si bien la técnica menciona el infierno, eso no quiere decir que realmente nos mande ahí… pero a la larga este vacío puede ser considerado así —** Respondió el zorro con una sonrisa irónica.

 **¡GRRRR!**

Un rugido lleno de furia llamó la atención de Biju y Jinchuriki.

Cierto, debían sellar por completo al Juubi para que no volviera a ser invocado nunca más.

— Kurama, llegó la hora — Haciendo sellos de mano.

El rubio y Kurama preparaban su siguiente Jutsu, pero primero debían debilitarlo totalmente.

— **De haber hecho este jutsu en medio de la Alianza… la hubiéramos diezmado casi en su totalidad, ya que sus efectos son extremos —** Dijo el zorro haciendo un sello de manos.

— Fuinjutsu: ¡Ankoku Kyuseijin! _(Arte de Sellado: Círculo Oscuro de Absorción)_ — Exclamó el rubio mientras un enorme círculo de sellado color negro aparecía bajo las dos bestias simulando una plataforma.

El Juubi sintió como su enorme poder empezaba a disminuir a un ritmo constante.

 **¡GRRRR!**

Abriendo su boca, trató de crear una Bijudama para defenderse, pero debido al sello bajo ellos le estaba costando un poco de trabajo.

— **Esto es malo, estamos absorbiendo la Bijudama mientras su poder no está siendo tocado en absoluto… si esto sigue así el efecto del sellado acabará y aún será muy fuerte —** Musitó el zorro mientras gruñía levemente.

El rubio solo entrecerró la mirada.

— Kage Bunshin _(Clones de Sombra)_ — Susurró creando una copia.

A diferencia del original, este no poseía el modo Chakra.

Este se giró hacia su Clon y vio sus ojos, aún no podía creer ver esos ojos de leyenda en sí mismo, pero su vista no le mentía… él poseía el Rinnegan.

Sin decir más, el clon se movió a velocidad quedando frente al Juubi, apuntándole con su palma derecha.

Habiendo enfrentado a dos portadores del Rinnegan como lo fueron Nagato y Madara tenía bastante comprensión de sus habilidades, por lo tanto se concentró en la habilidad requerida en este momento.

— ¡Shinra Tensei! _(Juicio Divino)_ — Exclamó liberando una onda de choque contra el Juubi.

Este fue golpeado, pero siguió cargando la Bijudama.

— _ʺMaldición, necesito hacer un ataque más concentrado y apuntar a un punto vulnerableʺ —_ Pensó el clon con una pequeña mueca.

Entonces una idea vino a su mente.

— ¡Shurado! _(Camino de los Demonios)_ — Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en su mano derecha, sintiendo como esta empezaba a cambiar completamente.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, esta ya no era su mano derecha, ahora era una especie de cañón mecánico color negro con grabados dorados de Magatamas.

Sacudiéndose de su impresión el clon fijó su vista en el Jubi.

Apuntando a la mandíbula inferior del Juubi, el clon empezó a concentrar todo su Chakra en el cañón.

El rubio original había visto lo sucedido gracias a la visión compartida del Rinnegan.

— Al menos ese cañón no conserva los dedos — Murmuró Naruto al recordar su enfrentamiento contra un revivido Nagato.

Aquel cañón era un poco… escalofriante.

— Chakra Sousa: ¡Raikousen! _(Manipulación de Chakra: Relámpago Destellante) —_ Exclamó el clon antes de disparar un rayo azul desde el cañón en su brazo.

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 **¡GRRRR!**

Una explosión seguida de un rugido de dolor fue lo último que escuchó el clon antes de disiparse al haber usado todo su Chakra.

El rubio original silbó impresionado por aquel movimiento.

— **Tengo que admitirlo, tienes talento para nombrar técnicas… a diferencia de tu padre —** Dijo el zorro con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio no contestó, así que simplemente se concentró en absorber el poder del Juubi.

Este se hallaba completamente aturdido por lo que no se resistió.

Casi diez minutos después y con un Juubi recobrando totalmente la consciencia de su entorno, el rubio vio que era el momento.

El sello oscuro desapareció.

Entonces hizo un par de sellos de mano y se alzó la chaqueta dejando al descubierto su estómago.

— Ya que soy un Jinchuriki no tendré problemas en sellar su poder dentro de mí… solo espero resistir su gran poder… ¡Hakke Fuin! _(Sello de Ocho Puntos) —_ Y entonces un Chakra de varios colores emergió del Juubi para dirigirse a su sello.

Después de varios minutos y cuando vio que el Chakra se tornaba Negro, supo que solo quedaba el cascarón y el alma de la bestia.

— ¡Gahh! Debo… hacerlo — Musitó después de escupir un poco de sangre.

Sacando de entre sus ropas un Kunai de tres puntas con una matriz de sellado en el mango.

El último recuerdo de su madre que su padre le entregó para una emergencia.

Este contenía un poderoso sello hecho con todo el conocimiento que Uzumaki Kushina poseía, el cual era complementado por el sello dimensional con base del Hiraishin que Minato colocó como método de defensa para que no cayera en malas manos.

Gracias a ese sello dimensional es que pudo realizar el jutsu que Kurama le proporcionó de forma más fácil y rápida.

— ¡Fuin! _(Sello) —_ Exclamó mientras sostenía el Kunai entre sus manos.

Y lo restante del Juubi quedó sellado en el kunai sin oponer resistencia.

Luego de eso simplemente se dejo flotar a la deriva en esta dimensión.

Un par de minutos pasaron y decidió entrar a su subconsciente, solo para encontrarse con una sombra con diez colas ondeando a su espalda.

Rápidamente se puso en guardia.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó el rubio con desconfianza.

— **¿Qué…? ¿Acaso ya no reconoces a tu compañero? —** Respondió la silueta para después ser visible a los ojos del estupefacto rubio.

Pero antes de preguntar qué había sucedido oyó una voz desconocida detrás de él.

— Hola, Naruto — Saludó la voz.

El rubio se dio la vuelta aún sorprendido de lo primero que vio, antes de quedar hipnotizado por un par de ojos parecidos a los suyos.

— T-Tú eres... solo se de alguien más aparte de Nagato y Madara que poseyó esos ojos… — Murmuró tratando de asimilar lo que ocurría.

La figura solo sonrió levemente sin decir nada más.

Vestía una túnica blanca con adorno de Magatamas, pantalones negros y un Shakojou de monje en sus manos.

Cabello blanco con una trenza cayendo del lado izquierdo de su cara llena de arrugas, un par de cuernos y una marca en su frente de varios círculos concéntricos en color rojo.

— Eres Rikudou Sennin ¿No es verdad? — Preguntó el Uzumaki con cierta inseguridad.

— Así es, pero no eh venido solo yo a este lugar — Respondió el sabio.

Fue entonces que lo notó, detrás de él había tres siluetas claramente femeninas, sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamó su atención.

— _ʺDesprenden un aura… divina" —_ Pensó con ligera inquietud.

Al instante quiso despejar sus dudas.

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Y porque Kurama luce así? — Preguntaba algo desesperado el rubio mientras señalaba con el pulgar al enorme zorro tras él.

— Pues respondiendo a tus preguntas; ellas son Amaterasu-sama la Diosa del Sol — Dijo el sabio señalando a una de las chicas.

Esta era una rubia de ojos dorados con una figura envidiable envuelta en un kimono blanco con detalles de flamas doradas, la cual le sonreía de forma dulce.

—Tsukuyomi-sama la Diosa de la Luna — Dijo señalando a otra chica.

Esta era una bella chica de cabellos y ojos plateados, vestía un kimono azul marino con detalles de lunas plateadas e igual sonreía, aunque de manera algo picara.

— Y Shinigami-sama Diosa de la Muerte — Dijo mientras señalaba a la última.

Ella era una peli-blanca de ojos morados, vistiendo un kimono negro con detalles de rosas blancas, esta sonreía de una forma que lo ponía incómodo, ya que se sentía totalmente desnudo bajo su mirada.

Entonces Rikudou siguió hablando.

— El porqué estamos aquí, es para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad… respecto a Kurama, que él te lo explique — Fue la respuesta del sabio a las preguntas del chico.

— **Entonces cachorro ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo estilo? —** Preguntó Kurama, haciendo una pose imponente.

Naruto analizaba minuciosamente al zorro blanco de diez colas y ojos rojos rasgados que lo veía de forma divertida.

Este tenía detalles de flamas azules en sus patas y la punta de sus colas, además de que era casi dos veces más grande de lo que recordaba.

— Wooww Kurama, te ves increíble, pero… ¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntaba un sorprendido oji-azul.

— **Parece que mi poder combinado con el que te dieron mis hermanos y una parte del poder del Juubi que absorbí al momento que lo sellamos me hizo pasar al siguiente nivel, en pocas palabras soy el nuevo Juubi —** Dijo el enorme Kitsune mientras abría sus colas cual abanico.

El zorro dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la cara de shock total que el rubio tenía.

Entonces Kurama movió su cabeza hacia los demás presentes, algo que sacó de su shock al rubio ya que tenía otras cosas que aclarar.

— Entonces… ¿Que quieres decir con que quieren ofrecerme una nueva oportunidad? — Preguntó dudoso el rubio.

— Naruto-kun, hemos visto tus acciones y sobre todo tu gran corazón, has perdido gente importante por culpa de esta sangrienta Guerra, por lo tanto queremos darte la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida y porque no… que puedas salvar a los que son importantes para ti — Respondió la Diosa del Sol.

Esto sorprendió al rubio e hizo sonreír al zorro.

— Sacrificaste tanto sin pedir nada a cambio, por eso Kami nos dio su permiso para regresarte al pasado para forjar un nuevo camino, te lo debemos como recompensa por todo el sufrimiento que viviste… ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas? — Agregó la Diosa sonriéndole con cariño.

El rubio se quedo pensando un par de minutos.

— Si regreso ¿Tendré las mismas habilidades que tengo ahora? ¿Y tendré mis recuerdos intactos? — Preguntó con duda y con ligera ansiedad.

Realmente le serían de ayuda si quería reescribir el pasado.

— Las habilidades las mantendrás y también conservarás el poder que has despertado, me refiero al Rinnegan Naruto — Dijo el sabio con expresión seria.

Eso si no lo vio venir, conservar tal poder… sin duda podría proteger a todos.

— Después de todo eres descendiente de Rikudou — Agregó Tsukuyomi sonriendo de forma traviesa.

Esto si no lo esperaba, su cara era un poema a ojos de Kurama, aunque este se lamentaba el hecho de que hubo algo que lo impactó más que su nueva apariencia.

— ¿Yo descendiente de Rikudou Sennin? — Preguntó el rubio saliendo del shock, pero aún lucía afectado.

— Esa es otra razón para tu regreso, tu destino era ser el Nidaime Rikudou Sennin, ibas a tener un poder más grande que Uchiha Madara, igualando al verdadero sabio —Dijo Shinigami mostrando un semblante serio esta vez.

Ahora que estaba asimilando lo dicho por las deidades y su… digámosle antepasado, contempló su última duda.

— ¿Que sucederá con Kurama? — Preguntó un poco tenso.

El zorro dibujó una sonrisa ya que se estaba preocupando por él.

Sin duda un humano excepcional… y su amigo.

— **Que no es lógico cachorro, te acompañaré ¿Olvidaste que somos compañeros? Lo mejor de todo es que conservare mi nueva apariencia —** Respondió esta vez el gran Kitsune.

Ahora estaba más que feliz, porque así no tendría que soportar a un zorro gruñón y psicópata que amenazaba con poseerlo… de nuevo.

El rubio y el zorro se miraron fijamente, antes de sonreír y chocar puños en un gesto de compañerismo.

Entonces Tsukuyomi se acercó a él.

— Bien, pero antes te tenemos un regalo Naruto-kun — Dijo la Diosa de la luna con un tono de voz muy sugerente.

Esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera sumamente nervioso.

— ¿A-Ah s-si? — Preguntó tartamudeando el Uzumaki.

Como única respuesta, Tsukuyomi se acercó a él y tomándolo suavemente de las mejillas le plantó un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero pasados unos segundos correspondió.

Kurama dejó caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo, puesto que jamás esperó que el rubio fuera besado por una deidad cono lo era la Diosa de la Luna.

Sin duda el oji-azul era único en su tipo.

Después de varios minutos, el rubio y la Diosa se separaron por la falta de aire, mientras el primero quedaba con un gran sonrojo marcado en su cara.

Después de todo… no recibes un beso de una hermosa Diosa todos los días ¿Verdad?

— Mi regalo para ti es un nuevo Doujutsu, tiene similitudes con el Sharingan a excepción de algunos detalles — Dijo la Deidad con una sonrisa sugerente mientras se relamía los labios.

Ignorando el gesto de la Diosa, el rubio sacudió su cabeza para procesar lo dicho por ella, antes de asentir paras sí mismo y después verla con duda.

— ¿Qué detalles serían esos Tsukuyomi-sama? — Preguntó ya recuperado del beso.

— Mmm ¿Tú sabes que el Sharingan copia cualquier técnica ninja verdad? — Preguntó la Diosa en tono serio.

El Jinchuriki asintió sin saber a dónde iba todo esto.

— Bueno… estos ojos podrán copiar los sellos de mano, pero sólo con práctica podrás ejecutar las técnicas, mirándolo de esa forma es más noble que el Sharingan — Expuso la Diosa con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— Bueno mi siguiente regalo será una técnica ocular para tu Doujutsu, su nombre es Kamui _(Autoridad de los Dioses)_ , se que te será de utilidad, pero tendrás que esforzarte si quieres obtenerlo, que te demos regalos no significa que te será tan fácil obtener poder ¿Verdad? — Preguntó la hermosa Deidad alzando una de sus delicadas cejas.

El rubio solo asintió con un rostro serio, después de todo, obtener ese poder sin hacer nada para merecerlo no lo dejaría vivir tranquilo, aún después de sus acciones en la Guerra.

— Bueno creo que es hora de darte mi regalo Naruto-chan — Esta vez fue Amaterasu la que habló.

Acercándose al nervioso rubio repitió la acción de Tsukuyomi y juntó sus labios con los del Uzumaki.

Kurama, quien apenas se reponía de su impresión, abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena frente a él.

Por otra parte, el rubio esta vez ya no se sorprendió y correspondió el beso, aunque a diferencia del que experimentó con la Diosa de la Luna que fue profundo y apasionado, este era más bien cálido y lleno de ternura.

Esta misma calidez empezó a recorrer su cuerpo relajándolo bastante.

Un par de minutos después ambos se separaron, para que después la Diosa juntara su frente con la del rubio.

— Te he otorgado algo de mi poder, las verdaderas llamas de la Diosa del Sol, puedes considerarlo un nuevo Elemento, aunque este es diferente al Amaterasu de Uchiha Itachi ya que son llamas más puras, pero tienen la misma naturaleza y poder — Dijo sonriendo cálidamente la Diosa.

Nuestro héroe quedó sorprendido por esa explicación.

Un nuevo Elemento, pensó en un nombre unos cuantos minutos, entonces recordó las técnicas de Sasuke con las llamas negras del Amaterasu y sonrió.

Ya sabía cómo llamarlo.

— Enton _(Elemento Infierno) —_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa astuta.

Los demás asintieron en aceptación ante la elección del rubio.

— Bien, ahora me toca a mí — Dijo la Diosa de la Muerte.

Esta se acercó a Naruto y se le quedo viendo fijamente un par de minutos.

Esto puso un poco nervioso al rubio.

— Vaya que te has vuelto guapo, la última vez que te vi aun eras un bebe, recuerdo que te veías muy kawaii — Dijo la diosa jalando levemente las mejillas del rubio.

El rubio se sonrojo ante el halago de la Diosa.

Los demás tenían una gota en la nuca ante tal escena.

— Bueno entonces yo te daré… mmm~… ¡Ya se! Este regalo te ayudará a ti y a Kurama-chan, será el Susano'o, podrás utilizarlo para proteger a Kurama del Mokuton si te llegaras a enfrentar contra Madara, solo si las cosas no salen como planean… ahora ven aquí Naru-chan — Ordenó con una sonrisa sensual mientras lo jalaba de la chaqueta.

Acto seguido se prendió de los labios del rubio en un intenso juego de lenguas, aunque a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez duró varios minutos al tomar aire entre el beso un par de veces para incomodidad de las demás Deidades presentes.

Por su parte, Kurama solo mostró ligero asombro, antes de suspirar y sonreír ligeramente ante la suerte de su compañero.

Cuando estos se separaron, nuestro héroe lucía una cara boba y Shinigami un ligero sonrojo con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva.

Sin embargo, el rubio fue traído de vuelta de su ensoñación con las siguientes palabras.

— Bien Naruto, solo falto yo — Dijo el sabio dando un paso hacia el rubio.

El rubio oji-azul empezó a sudar copiosamente mientras su frente se ponía azul y retrocedía un paso bastante aterrado.

Esto hizo alzar una ceja al sabio.

Entonces recordó los regalos de las Diosas y su inusual método al otorgarlos por lo que entendió la causa de esa reacción por parte del rubio.

— No es de esa forma… Naruto — Dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan con una gota en la nuca al ver como el alma volvía al cuerpo del rubio.

La gota en su nuca creció más al escucharlo murmurar 'Estúpido Sasuke-teme y sus fetiches' o algo parecido.

— **Pff… ¡Jajajaja! —** Reía intensamente Kurama ante la escena.

Sin duda su compañero era alguien interesante y estaba seguro que no se aburriría a su lado.

Una vez aclarado el malentendido el sabio se acercó al rubio y empezó con su explicación.

— Naruto, solo te daré un resumen de tus habilidades — Habló el viejo sabio.

El rubio asintió poniendo toda su atención al viejo hombre.

— En primer lugar, ahora posees las cinco naturalezas de Chakra, de ti depende dominarlas y aprender jutsus de cada afinidad, incluso combinarlas y dominar la transformación de la naturaleza avanzada… en pocas palabras podrás usar Elementos como Hielo, Lava, Madera etc. — Comenzó a explicar Rikudou.

El rubio asintió mientras procesaba la información.

— Para dominar el Rinnegan Kurama te será de gran ayuda, además que has enfrentado a dos poseedores y sabes la mayoría de sus habilidades… por último quiero darte esto — Siguió explicando el sabio antes de hacer un sello de mano.

 **Puff**

En una pequeña explosión de humo, en las manos del sabio apareció una hermosa katana estilo samurái, funda color negra con grabados en dorado mientras la empuñadura era negra con rombos en plata.

— Esta es Kazehaya _(Viento Débil)_ mi arma… quiero que tú la portes de ahora en adelante como mi descendiente, estoy seguro de que nos harás orgullosos — Dijo el sabio con una sonrisa mientras le extendía el arma.

El rubio la tomó con delicadeza y la observo extasiado antes de sonreír y colocarla en su cintura.

—Le aseguro que así será, viejo Rikudou — Dijo el rubio sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

— _ʺParece que el respeto no es lo suyo, me recuerda a mí de jovenʺ —_ Pensó con nostalgia el sabio mientras negaba divertido.

Después de eso Amaterasu tomó la palabra.

— Bien ya llegó la hora de... — Empezó a hablar la Deidad.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Tsukuyomi la interrumpió.

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamó golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano al recordar algo.

Rápidamente se acercó a nuestro héroe quedando frente a él.

— Disculpa pero hay un regalo más, es de nuestra hermana que no pudo venir… pero dejando los detalles de lado Athena-nee-sama me encargó de darte esto — Dijo al momento de tomarlo de la chaqueta.

El rubio ya sabía lo que venía, así que tomó a la Diosa de la cintura y junto los labios con la Deidad sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

A diferencia del beso con Shinigami, esta vez el gesto se prolongó casi diez minutos, para molestia de las otras Deidades.

Cuando se separaron, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus labios.

El rubio mantenía una expresión soñadora y la peli-plata tocaba sus labios de forma ausente.

 **Cinco minutos después.**

— ¿Y qué regalo me dio Tsukuyomi-sama? ¿Algún poder especial como el de Amaterasu-sama? ¿O alguna técnica ocular para mi Doujutsu? — Preguntó el rubio lleno de emoción cuando volvió en sí.

Para su desconcierto la Diosa negó suavemente.

— No, de hecho es esto — Y acto seguido invocó en sus manos una espada.

Esta era de estilo Europeo, su mango era dorado con una joya roja al final de la empuñadura, la hoja plateada mostraba que tenía un filo muy peligroso.

Un brillo dorado la rodeaba, denotando su poder… la bendición de un Dios.

— Tsukuyomi-sama, es una hermosa espada pero yo ya tengo a Kazehaya… — Dijo con duda el rubio Jinchuriki observando la espada en manos de la Diosa.

Esta sonrió con diversión.

— No te confundas Naru-chan, esta es Excalibur, la espada sagrada que puede dividirlo todo… mi hermana solo se la entrega a su guerrero más fiel y el último portador fue hace casi mil años, ella sabe que la usarás para defender a los débiles y en pos de la justicia, tómala… estoy segura de que no la defraudaras — Le dijo la hermosa Diosa con una sonrisa

El rubio adquirió un brillo de admiración en sus ojos antes de acercarse a la Diosa.

— Dele las gracias a Athena-sama y dígale que no olvidaré lo que hizo por mi — Dijo el rubio extendiendo sus manos para tomar el arma.

Sin embargo, apenas tomó la espada esta brilló fuertemente antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

El rubio se mantenía con una mirada inexpresiva viendo sus manos vacías.

Entonces algo llamó su atención.

Su brazo derecho desprendía un tenue brillo dorado.

— ¿Are? ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó observando su mano derecha con detenimiento.

— Naru-chan, Excalibur ahora habita en tu brazo derecho, es un arma espiritual sin forma física que se manifiesta a través de tu poder — Explicó la Diosa sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio.

Entonces este abría y cerraba su mano mientras la miraba con intriga.

— Creo entenderlo… no se preocupe, usaré este poder para el bien — Dijo antes de formar un puño y mostrar una sonrisa decidida.

— Bueno, ya es momento de regresar — Dijo Rikudou ganándose la atención de todos.

El rubio asintió y junto a su compañero se despidieron de las Diosas y el sabio para desaparecer en un intenso brillo.

 **Ubicación desconocida**

Se sentía un poco desorientado, pero lentamente empezó a reincorporarse y abrió los ojos.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la luz y al mirar a su alrededor distinguió su viejo departamento.

— _ʺVolví…" —_ Fueron sus primeros pensamientos mientras observaba su manos, las cuales lucían más pequeñas que antes.

Mirando de reojo el almanaque vio la fecha, dándose cuenta de que realmente había retrocedido varios años.

— **¿Que es lo primero que harás cachorro? —** Escuchó la voz de su compañero en su cabeza.

Él solo cerró los ojos y apareció en su subconsciente.

Observó alrededor para ver las viejas tuberías y la gran reja con el Kanji de Sello.

Dentro de la prisión estaba su viejo compañero, observándole con sus grandes ojos escarlatas y su nueva forma ahora que es el nuevo Juubi.

El rubio sonrió un poco al ver a su compañero que conservaba su nueva apariencia, era cierto, se veía mejor que antes.

— Por el momento re-decoraré este lugar, porque la verdad es algo deprimente y mi compañero merece un buen lugar para vivir ¿No crees? — Preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna.

El zorro también sonrió.

Dicho esto, Naruto cerró los ojos y su paisaje mental cambió completamente.

Ahora era un prado enorme con un gran número de árboles y un gran lago, luego abrió los ojos y miro al cielo azul con nubes blancas y el sol brillando en lo alto, incluso el viento soplaba con suavidad.

— ¿Qué te parece Kurama? — Preguntaba el oji-azul con tranquilidad.

— **Me parece bien, aunque no estaría de más una pequeña cabaña para mí —** Respondió el zorro de diez colas admirando el paisaje.

El rubio parpadeó confundido por el pedido, pero cuando iba a preguntar por que necesitaría una casa Kurama empezó a brillar mientras su silueta se hacía notablemente más pequeña.

Cuando el resplandor cesó, el rubio dejó caer su mandíbula en completa estupefacción.

Ahora en lugar de un zorro gigante había un joven de por lo menos 20 o 22 años.

Este era peli-rojo, vestía una yukata roja y sandalias de madera, en su cuello una cadena con un dije de un remolino con 9 Kanjis representando el Sello, uno por cada cola.

— **¿Qué…? ¿Sorprendido? —** Preguntó el peli-rojo con una sonrisa burlona la ver la expresión del rubio.

La voz del joven lo sacó de su shock.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Por supuesto que sí Kurama! No sabía que podías hacer eso — Respondió aún incrédulo el Uzumaki.

— **Bueno… antes no podía, pero ahora que nos complementamos es fácil, además quiero que te fijes en mi sello —** Dijo tomando el dije de su cuello entre sus dedos.

El rubio hizo lo pedido, pero no encontró nada raro en él.

— **El sello está hecho para contener a Kyubi, pero ahora que soy Juubi tengo una cola de Chakra extra, por eso el sello permitió mi cambio y ahora luzco así —** Explicó el peli-rojo con una sonrisa astuta.

El rubio se quedó pensativo después de esto, luego simplemente señaló un espacio frente al lago y apareció una bella casa de madera estilo japonés con un pequeño jardín y un estanque.

— Bueno Kurama, espero sea de tu agrado, por el momento debo organizarme ya que necesito ver que habilidades me son más fáciles de dominar y después veré lo de mis Doujutsu — Expuso el rubio con expresión seria.

Si quería cambiar las cosas entonces debía de empezar desde ahora.

Ante esto, el oji-rojo se le quedó viendo y sonrió de medio lado.

— **Parece que has madurado un poco, ya que no te he oído decir Dattebayo jejeje —** El rubio solo suspiró un poco avergonzado.

— Supongo que aún estoy asimilando todo esto, pero bueno… en cuanto me sienta más tranquilo veremos que más hacer ¿Te parece? — Preguntó el rubio.

— **Está bien, por el momento voy a descansar, nos vemos cachorro —** Y dicho esto el peli-rojo se dirigió a la casa a descansar.

Después de eso el rubio desapareció del lugar.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se dispuso a desayunar, pero primero tomó una ducha.

Saliendo del baño revisó la alacena y como no tenia Ramen instantáneo decidió ir a Ichiraku's y después de comer ya decidiría que hacer.

* * *

 **¡Yoh!**

…

 **Ya sé, ya sé, me he tardado siglos en dar señales de vida… al menos en la sección de Naruto.**

 **Debo de disculparme por no actualizar mi historia, pero debido a sucesos en mi vida no pude seguir escribiendo la historia, por eso he decidido empezarla desde cero nuevamente.**

 **Estoy reeditando mis viejos documentos de Word por lo que espero retomar el rumbo nuevamente y terminar la historia como lo tenía planeado, ya que dejar mi trabajo inconcluso me deja un mal sabor de boca, sobre todo al comprender a los lectores que se quedan con las ganas de ver el final de algún fic que les guste mucho.**

 **Esta será una nueva historia, ya que no quiero borrar el archivo original, así los lectores podrán comparar mi crecimiento como autor en estos años.**

 **Subiré los capítulos corregidos cada dos semanas, ya que quiero ver que quito y que pongo para darle una completa actualización a esta historia.**

 **No sé ustedes, pero es mi imaginación o casi no hay fics de aventura y acción en la sección de Naruto, esto lo digo porque he visto mucho romance que no me dan ganas de entrar a alguna de esas historias.**

 **Como sea, les invito a seguir mis otros fics, aunque deberé de organizarme ya que pienso llevar solo dos o tres historias para no retrasarme tanto en las actualizaciones.**

 **Highschool DXD, Nueva vida.**

 **Naruto, El nuevo Rikudou Sennin, reescrito.**

 **Esto son mis dos proyectos actuales a tratar.**

 **Naruto, Nuevo Despertar**

 **Naruto/ Fairy Tail, Trascender Slayer**

 **Estos dos tendrán un hiatus indefinido, al menos hasta que termine alguna de mis otras dos historias.**

 **También les invito a leer Projects, ya que próximamente haré una encuesta para que una de mis ideas sea el tercer fic que actualizaré junto a mis dos historias principales.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, Kami fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto quien es su respectivo autor.

— Cumpliré mi sueño de hallar la paz… — Persona normal hablando.

— **Cuida tus palabras ningen… —** Biju hablando.

— _ʺ¡Jamás me daré por vencido!ʺ —_ Persona normal pensando.

— _**ʺEste chico me sorprende cada día másʺ**_ **—** Biju Pensando.

* * *

Respondiendo reviews:

Onixi: No lo había abandonado, solo no tenía inspiración suficiente para continuar.

Emperor 92: Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, no me ofendió, respecto a la trama seguirá igual, aunque trataré de mejorar ciertos aspectos como romance y parejas que no me convencieron del todo, no te preocupes, solo sería ciertos retoques en la interacción de los personajes.

Dark Blade 2017: Gracias

Dan112JD: Gracias por apreciarlo, realmente creo que ha valido la pena retomar y reescribir la historia.

Karlosgoyo: Jajajaja eso ni dudarlo, solo que esas escenas tendrán una actualización agregando… más acción.

Shunk Kisaragai: Gracias por entender, espero llenar tus expectativas con esta historia mejorada.

Guest: Así lo haré.

Tukihime Princess: Si, sin duda lo es T.T

Kasrnash: Jajaja no te preocupes, las retomaré en cuanto me sea posible.

Gjr-Sama: Por supuesto que sí, de hecho esa era mi intención desde un principio, por eso el inicio se basa en un final de guerra distinto, ya que en ese entonces no se sabían varias cosas y esperaba que al llegar a esa parte el manga ya hubiera mostrado un contenido más completo.

Zafir09: Bueno, ya sé que es así, pero Elemento Infierno suena bien, aunque podría buscar una traducción para esos. Las chicas serán las mismas, ya que algunas tienen parejas ya dictaminadas así que te pido disculpas en eso. El harem masivo no se me da muy bien y por ello me estoy arriesgando en mi fic Nueva Vida con 15 chicas Jejejeje.

Yami no Kami: Gracias

: Me alegra que mi reescritura te haga feliz.

Javipozos: Bueno, eso es cierto, con esta nueva información trataré de manejar a esos personajes, respecto a los nuevos elementos, realmente no estoy tan familiarizado con ellos ya que no he visto el anime recientemente, por ello no prometo nada en concreto, pero lo tomaré en cuenta.

Nicolas123: Si te soy sincero, no soy muy fanático del Rinne-Sharingan, pero lo respeto. Rias Gremory ¿Eh? No estoy muy seguro, ya que siento que agregar a más chicas es demasiado para trabajar, pero lo pensaré Naruto Rikudou, bueno, la verdad es que lo será hasta cierto punto.

Duvanuzumaki 3.0: Vaya, realmente te esmeraste con tus propuestas, aunque debo decir que la mayoría lo veo inaplicable para mi fic, simplemente siento que lo desvía de cómo debe de ir. He visto fics con ese equipo y has sido buenos, pero en si no me atare para esta historia, quizás para la próxima.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: I´be Back

SrChangeling1: Debo decir que en un principio me vi demasiado influenciado por el Bashing a Sasuke, pero ahora creo que tiene potencial, por lo que será menos depresivo, pero aún así tendrá sus errores. Así como en los últimos capítulos de mí historia tendrá su redención, aunque como dije, espero darle más personalidad en esta reescritura.

Maestro della fiamma oscura: Demasiado Op brother, sin embargo no descartaré la idea.

Serpiente Obsidiana: No te preocupes, eso era lo que tenía planeado desde que comencé el fic.

Lalo80: No habrá grandes cambios, pero aún así habrán cosas nuevas.

CCSakuraforever: Me alegra que te gustar esta reedición.

Pegasister Geishiken: Bueno, así como yo te inspiré así mismo yo obtuve la inspiración, aunque solo recuerdo al Ángel de la oscuridad como uno de los primeros autores del cual leí fics… en cuanto a tu petición, adelante, suena algo interesante.

DrakePotter1507: Aquí está.

Caludio: No tienes que esperar más.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Comenzar de nuevo**

 **Ichiraku´s Ramen**

Habiendo comido 15 platos de ramen en Ichiraku's, el rubio se despidió de Ayame y el viejo Teuchi.

Se había sentido emocionado y bastante alegre de verlos, ya que fueron y eran personas que siempre lo trataron amablemente, además Ayame siempre le pareció linda.

Caminando por las calles de la Aldea se encaminó al monumento Hokage, específicamente a la cabeza de su padre.

Estuvo ahí por varias horas con los ojos cerrados, meditando y dejando en blanco su mente.

Al final abrió los ojos y sonrió.

— Esta vez todo será diferente, dominaré mi poder para así proteger a mis amigos y a todas las personas inocentes Dattebayo, aunque eso signifique... — Murmuró antes de suspirar y negar.

Él no moriría esta vez, se aseguraría de vivir con y por sus seres queridos.

Sin más dejó el lugar y buscó un área de entrenamiento.

No tardó mucho en encontrar uno, asegurándose de que hubiera nadie este se puso en posición de loto tratando de usar su modo Sennin.

Pudo sentir la energía natural, misma que empezó a recolectar, aunque con mucha dificultad.

— Bien, veamos qué puedo hacer — Musitó al abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie.

Lo primero fue su control de Chakra, el cual fue pésimo por no decir horroroso, sin contar que su modo Sennin se disipó después de un par de minutos.

Lo siguiente fue su Ninjutsu.

— Kurama ¿Sabes crear barreras? — Preguntó con duda.

Si iba usar su Chakra debía asegurarse de no llamar la atención, pero para esto hacía falta un barrera, algo que él no podía hacer y por eso le preguntó a su inquilino, esperando que tuviera dicho conocimiento.

— **¿Mmm? Claro, solo da gracias de que tengo una cola de Chakra para usar —** Respondió el peli-rojo.

Un pulso salió de su cuerpo y una capa leve de Chakra lo rodeó, antes de que una barrera traslúcida rodeara toda el área.

— _ʺArigatto Kuramaʺ_ — Agradeció mentalmente a su inquilino.

— **No hay de qué Cachorro —** Respondió este.

Después de eso se puso a probar todas sus técnicas.

Tras varias horas de probar las técnicas que sabía la barrera desapareció y el rubio regresó a su departamento pensando en los resultados, no sin antes visitar Ichiraku's de nuevo.

Ya habiéndose duchado, el rubio se dispuso a descansar.

Acostado en su cama, el rubio cerró sus ojos para aparecer en su paisaje mental.

Entró a la casa y encontró a Kurama en la sala leyendo un libro recostado en un sofá.

Al notar su presencia el peli-rojo dejó su lectura y se preparó para discutir acerca de los resultados obtenidos esta tarde.

— Vaya, se nota que tengo 9 años, mi nivel de Chakra está muy reducido y eso me limita enormemente Dattebayo — Empezó a hablar el rubio.

El peli-rojo asintió, él ya se lo esperaba.

Esa razón le impidió usar sus técnicas más destructivas a plenitud.

— Mi limitado control de Chakra se fue y apenas logro crear 20 clones, el Rasengan _(Esfera Espiral)_ se me dificulta mucho tan solo crearlo y mejor ni hablar del Rasenshuriken _(Shuriken Giratorio)_ — Dijo un serio oji-azul.

No era broma lo dicho por el sabio acerca de recuperar sus habilidades desde cero entrenando duro.

— **Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? —** Preguntó el peli-rojo.

— Primero aumentaré mis reservas de Chakra, luego trabajaré con mi control para recuperar todos mis jutsus Dattebayo… — Dijo el rubio.

El consideraba usar los pocos Clones que podía crear para ir avanzando gradualmente, ampliando el número según fuera mejorando su control.

— Luego buscaré aprender jutsus Elementales y empezaré a trabajar con el Rinnegan, gracias a que lo enfrente antes no me será difícil dominarlo — Expuso el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que dijo el Rinnegan auguraba ser un verdadero reto para él.

— También deberé aprender Kenjutsu y algo de Fuinjutsu, además de entrenar el Doujutsu que Tsukuyomi-sama me entregó ¿Tú qué piensas Kurama? — Finalizó el rubio con una pregunta a su compañero.

Kurama había estado en silencio, escuchando y analizando lo que el rubio decía sobre su plan de entrenamiento.

— **Me parece bien, pero también agregaremos sellos de gravedad, trabajaremos tu pésimo Taijutsu y tu resistencia física con una serie de ejercicios que pensé para ti mientras trabajas tu control de Chakra… —** Dijo seriamente el peli-rojo.

El rubio asintió, realmente era una gran idea lo de los sellos, aunque se avergonzó levemente ya que su Taijutsu era efectivo en modo Sennin por su estilo Kawazu Kumite _(Kata de Sapo)._

— **Para aprender los jutsus Elementales deberás conseguir todos los pergaminos que puedas, el Kenjutsu requerirá pergaminos, pero también te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda ya que he vivido mucho y he visto varios estilos —** Complementaba el peli-rojo seriamente mientras tenía la mano en su barbilla.

El rubio asintió, la obtención de pergaminos e información era algo que ya tenía contemplado.

— **Respecto a Fuinjutsu, aprenderás el sello de almacenamiento y luego veremos la manera de ir a Uzushiogakure, creo que ya sabes por qué —** Dijo el peli-rojo significativamente.

El rubio asintió, su madre le había dicho que el Clan Uzumaki se especializaba en sellos y algo le decía que allí podría encontrar algo que pudiera ser útil.

— **Respecto a tu Doujutsu, debemos analizar en que se diferencia del Sharingan, veremos primero sus capacidades y su alcance actual, luego buscaremos el modo de ampliar su poder… ahora muéstramelo… —** Pidió el oji-rojo con rostro serio.

Naruto asintió y canalizó Chakra a sus ojos.

Estos presentaron un Tomoe alrededor de la pupila manteniendo su color azul océano.

Parecía un Sharingan azul.

Kurama lo observó minuciosamente, era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

— **¿Qué ves…? —** Preguntó Kurama de forma seria.

— Veo más nítido y puedo ver hasta el más mínimo movimiento... ¡Vaya! Si canalizo más Chakra puedo ver incluso tu red de Chakra Dattebayo — Dijo el rubio con asombro.

Después de decir esto Kurama sonrió complacido.

— **Ya veo, tienes la misma percepción del Sharingan por eso puedes ver tu entorno tan detalladamente, también puedes ver la red de Chakra como lo hace el Byakugan, aunque no puedes ver en 360 grados… entonces ¿Que nombre le pondrás a tu Doujutsu? —** Preguntó Kurama después de enlistar las capacidades de ese ojo.

Esa información puso a pensar el rubio, aunque también aceptaba que Kurama exponía un buen punto… ¿Cómo llamar a su Doujutsu?

— Tenshigan _(Ojo Celestial)_ , porque sólo un Ángel puede otorgarlos Dattebayo — Dijo sonrojado al recordar como lo obtuvo.

— **No está mal, después de todo fueron tres sexis Diosas las que te lo otorgaron jejeje —** Dijo el peli-rojo con una sonrisa burlona.

El comentario logró sonrojar más al oji-azul, si es que era posible.

— **Bien, una última cosa… gracias a la configuración entre el sello y mi poder podrás invocarme a partir de ahora —** Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió al saber esto.

— Entonces te invocaré para que me ayudes en mi entrenamiento, además de que podrás disfrutar un poco de libertad — Dijo antes de que empezara a desaparecer de su paisaje mental.

Una vez más en su cama simplemente se acomodó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

 **TIME SKIP 3 AÑOS**

Ahora se encontraba en la academia y esperaba el momento de que nombraran los equipos.

Mientras eso pasaba aún recordaba todo lo que pasó en estos tres años.

Al comienzo de su entrenamiento se dedicó a aumentar sus reservas de Chakra.

Realizó los ejercicios de escalar árboles, caminar en el agua, balancear un Kunai por su cuerpo con su Chakra, subir una cascada aplicando Chakra en sus pies, mantenerse en la cascada mientras realiza el ejercicio del Kunai.

Este último para mejorar la concentración, todo esto acompañado de sus sellos de gravedad.

Conforme sus reservas crecían su control se mantenía en nivel óptimo, lo que cumplía con su meta establecida.

También logró hacer el Rasengan sin clones y todas sus variantes.

Le llevó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero su control de Chakra era por mucho mejor de lo que fue en su vida pasada.

Gracias a esto logró mantener tiempo el modo Sennin por más tiempo.

Aún recordaba el día que tuvo curiosidad acerca de las invocaciones.

También recordó que habló con Kurama acerca de esto.

 **FLASHBACK**

— **Solo haz los sellos, tal vez puedas conseguir una invocación más afín a ti que los sapos… pero si no es así y si tienes suerte tal vez puedas firmar el contrato con ellos antes de los Exámenes —** Expuso el peli-rojo cruzado de brazos frente al chico.

— Tienes razón, esto es ganar o ganar— Respondió el chico mientras se mordía el pulgar.

Entonces empezó a hacer sellos de mano.

— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! _(Jutsu de Invocación)_ — Exclamó poniendo su palma en el suelo.

Después hacerlo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kurama fue el único que se quedó en el lugar.

— **Suerte, Naruto —** Musitó en voz baja.

Por su parte, el rubio había aparecido en un lugar muy parecido al monte Myouboku, aunque lo que encontró no fueron sapos precisamente.

En este lugar habitaban enormes aves de plumaje rojo y dorado muy hermosas, mismas que lo miraban como no esperando que estuviera ahí, hasta que una de ellas un poco más grande que él le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera mientras se elevaba un poco.

Encogiéndose de hombros el rubio la siguió hasta el árbol más alto del lugar.

El ave aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y con un ala le señaló la parte más alta del enorme árbol frente a él.

— **Sube, nuestro Líder decidirá si te permite firmar nuestro contrato —** Dijo con voz seria y masculina.

Al terminar de decir eso se retiró.

El rubio miró el árbol con duda antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a correr por el tronco usando su Chakra.

El Uzumaki llegó a un enorme hueco en el mismo árbol, así que pensó que este podría ser el lugar al que tenía que llegar por lo que entró y caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño nido al fondo del agujero.

En ella se encontraba un ave que parecía ser de su altura.

El ave lo observó detalladamente unos instantes antes de hablar.

— **Eh visto tu alma y corazón a través de tus ojos, eres el segundo corazón más puro que he visto, además tu determinación es por mucho tu mayor cualidad… vi también tu pasado por lo que me sorprende que no tengas odio en tu corazón… yo Akahi, Líder del Clan Fénix considero que eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato —** Dijo el ave mientras en una llamarada aparecía un pergamino frente al rubio

Cuando el rubio iba a firmarlo se sorprendió al ver solo un nombre en él.

Ootsutsuki Hagoromo.

— _ʺMe pregunto quién seráʺ —_ Pensó con duda.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza y mordió su pulgar para luego firmar.

Luego de firmarlo oyó la voz de su compañero.

Una llamarada después el pergamino había desaparecido.

— **El Clan Fénix está tu disposición Uzumaki Naruto —** Dijo con una reverencia Akahi antes de que el rubio despareciera del lugar.

Cuando este regresó al lugar donde hizo el jutsu, se encontró a Kurama quien lo veía

— **¿Y bien? —** Preguntó el peli-rojo.

El Uzumaki infló el pecho y cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— Desde este momento soy el invocador del Clan Fenix Dattebayo — Declaró el oji-azul.

Kurama parpadeó con duda, antes de dejar caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo.

Ese era un Clan Legendario de invocación, cuyos miembros más poderosos tenían un poder comparable al Nibi.

El rubio sonrió un poco más ante la expresión de su compañero.

— Sabes que es lo mejor, que además de mí solo hubo otro invocador… creo que su nombre era O-O-Otsu- algo — Decía el rubio tratando de hacer memoria, pues no sabía si ese era el nombre

— **Ootsutsuki Hagoromo —** Terminó de decir Kurama con suma seriedad.

El rubio lo miró con duda al instante.

— ¿Lo conociste? — Preguntó el oji-azul.

El peli-rojo sonrió de forma suave antes de contestar.

— **Es el nombre de mi padre… Ootsutsuki Hagoromo es el nombre del Rikudou Sennin —** Respondió Kurama.

Naruto dejo caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo ante tal revelación, para después palmearse la frente al recordar que en su encuentro con él y las Deidades nunca le pregunto su nombre.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Luego de eso pasó a aprender jutsus elementales, donde buscó toda la información disponible que encontró en la biblioteca de la Aldea.

Ahora tenía una variedad de cinco a seis jutsus de cada elemento, siendo Katon, Fuuton y Raiton los únicos con jutsus Rango B en su arsenal.

Después empezó a experimentar con el Rasengan al agregar distintos elementos en él, aunque hubo algunos inconvenientes al tratar de perfeccionarlo.

Tuvo que invocar un Fénix para luego hacer la invocación inversa en Haihizan _(Monte de Fuego y Cenizas)_ , porque necesitaba un lugar donde pasar desapercibido y el hogar del Clan Fénix era perfecto.

También, mientras intentaba implementar Chakra Raiton al Rasengan, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el Chidori _(Millar de Pájaros)._

Agregando aún más Chakra y rotación hizo acto de presencia el Raikiri _(Cuchilla Relámpago)_.

— **No sé de qué te sorprendes, Kakashi era alumno del Yondaime y no me sorprende que esperara que su alumno terminara el Rasengan con el elemento rayo, pero tal parece que no pudo y a cambio se encontró con su jutsu original —** Dijo Kurama al ver la incredulidad del rubio por el jutsu que sostenía en su mano.

Después de perfeccionar el Rasengan con Chakra Raiton creó una versión inspirada en la Bijudama con su Rasengan, usando Chakra extra comprimido, dando lugar a una esfera negra con un anillo girando alrededor.

Así nacieron el Raiton: Rasen Denkai _(Elemento Rayo: Campo Eléctrico Espiral)_ y el Dai Rasenringan _(Gran Anillo Espiral)_.

Fue cuando llegó la hora del reto más grande.

El entrenamiento del Rinnegan.

Este empezó con los caminos Ningendo _(Camino de los Humanos)_ , Gakido _(Camino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos)_ y Chikushoudo _(Camino de los Animales)._

Gracias al enfrentamiento con Nagato y Pain Rikudou, así como los consejos de Kurama progresaba bastante en ellos.

Cuando llevó su control de ellos a un nivel aceptable, comenzó con los caminos Shurado _(Camino de los Demonios)_ , Tendo _(Camino de los Dioses)_ y Jigokudo _(Camino de los Infiernos)_.

Una vez que dominó en gran medida el Rinnegan, el rubio comenzó a entrenar Kenjutsu.

Primero practicó las katas con una Boken viendo los pergaminos que consiguió y teniendo enfrentamientos con Kurama después de invocarlo.

Cuando empezó a dominar las katas y posturas cambió su Boken por Kazehaya.

Poco a poco pasaron los días, semanas y meses entrenando con Kazehaya, hasta que la espada se volvió una extensión más de sí mismo.

Entonces ocurrió.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto llegó a su paisaje mental sin saber porque.

Entonces pudo ver que ahí lo esperaba Kurama.

— ¿Que sucede Kurama? ¿Por qué me llamaste Dattebayo? — Preguntó el oji-azul.

— **Mmm~ yo no te llamé —** Respondió el peli-rojo con una expresión complicada.

Entonces frente a ellos apareció una joven de cabellos blancos, ojos azules, que vestía un kimono negro con detalles dorados.

El rubio al instante quedó embelesado con su belleza, mientras que el zorro sonreía levemente al saber quién era cuando sintió su Chakra.

— Por fin nos conocemos Naruto-sama, mi nombre es Kazehaya, el espíritu de su espada, espero poder servirle bien Nidaime Rikudou-sama — Se presentó la chica con una reverencia.

El Uzumaki estaba con la quijada en el suelo, ya que no se esperaba que esta bella joven fuera su espada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo de piedra, hasta que logró reaccionar.

— Ehhh… mucho gusto Kazehaya-chan, eres muy linda y dulce, pero solo dime Naruto Dattebayo — Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca con leve confusión.

Este comentario le sacó una sonrisa dulce a la chica.

— Gracias por el halago Naruto-kun, gracias a que aumentaste lo suficiente tus habilidades de Kenjutsu es que puedo comunicarme contigo, desde ahora me quedaré en tu paisaje mental con Kurama-chan — Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

El nombrado tenía un tic en su ceja al ser llamado de esa forma, pero no dijo nada.

Con todo dicho se despidió de ambos y regresó a su entrenamiento.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Después de ese día, hablaba con Kurama y Kazehaya de varias cosas y les pedía consejos para mejorar su técnica, creando su estilo propio y para no darle muchas vueltas lo nombró Uzumaki Ryu _(Estilo Uzumaki)_.

Respecto al Fuinjutsu, este logró aprender un buen sello de almacenamiento.

Luego con un plan de Kurama, invocó un Fénix y lo envió a Uzushiogakure con instrucciones de invocarlo en ese lugar.

Cuando apareció allí se sintió bastante nostálgico y no sabía el porqué.

— Es normal, después de todo, tu sangre Uzumaki reconoce este lugar como tu hogar — Comentó Kazehaya.

— Ya veo, gracias Kaze-chan — Dijo antes de retomar su plan.

El rubio buscó entre las ruinas de Uzushio algo útil para su misión, hasta que después de unas horas encontró una bóveda cerrada con un sello de sangre, por lo que procedió a abrirla.

Cuando la bóveda se abrió, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que vio.

— Esto debe de ser una broma Dattebayo — Dijo totalmente en shock.

Lo que encontró fue la biblioteca de la aldea de Uzu, la cual tenía una gran cantidad de conocimiento que podría ayudarlo en muchas cosas, por lo que selló todo en pergaminos de almacenamiento para revisar la información con más calma en Konoha.

Ya habiendo sellado todo procedió a volver a Konoha, pero antes se giró a ver lo que quedaba de su país y se prometió que algún día Uzushiogakure no Sato volvería a resurgir en las Naciones Elementales.

Después de eso fue invocado en su campo de entrenamiento cerca del Bosque de la Muerte, al tiempo de que el clon de larga duración que había dejado desapareció.

Él no quería preocupar a Hiruzen con su desaparición, después de todo era una de sus personas preciosas, además de que posiblemente le pondría una guardia ANBU que le impediría poder entrenar libremente.

Los siguientes meses se dedicó a leer toda la información que obtuvo en Uzushio, tomando nota de los usos del Fuinjutsu que sintiera eran más necesarios.

Esto lo hacía por dos razones, una era para estar preparado contra Akatsuki y otra era porque era sumamente aburrido estudiar, sobre todo un conocimiento tan extenso como era el Fuinjutsu.

Con eso se propuso tener el conocimiento para ciertas circunstancias solamente.

Aún así, le llevó bastante tiempo comprender la información aun con sus clones, sobre todo porque eran demasiado complejas para él.

Logró dominar algunas sencillas y crear un par de sellos propios en tiempo record, por lo que supuso que era por su sangre Uzumaki.

Fue cuando llegó el día de probar suerte con su Tenshigan.

Combatía con sus clones y con Kurama para poder evolucionar sus ojos.

Si tenía rasgos parecidos al Sharingan, entonces tendría que llevar su cuerpo y habilidades al límite, aunque se limitó solamente a Taijutsu.

— **Con este entrenamiento podrás mejorar tu deficiente Taijutsu y aumentar el poder de tus ojos, así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro —** Expuso Kurama al comienzo del entrenamiento.

A pesar del exigente plan de entrenamiento él seguía con sus estudios en la academia, aunque en estos días su ritmo había menguado al centrarse solamente en Taijutsu.

Gracias a eso creó su propio estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, llamándolo Shiro Kitsune Taijutsu _(Técnica Cuerpo a Cuerpo del Zorro Blanco)_.

Este se basaba en lo impredecible que era junto con la flexibilidad que desarrolló además de sus extraordinarios reflejos, aunque aún no estaba del todo perfeccionado.

Actualmente su nivel es el de un Jounin del más alto nivel.

Por lo mismo este año se permitió relajarse un poco más.

Para reforzar sus lazos con sus compañeros convivía con sus amigos Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji, quienes eran los más cercanos a él.

También trataba de acercarse más a Hinata.

Todavía recordaba su confesión en la batalla de Pain y el apoyo que le dio durante la Guerra, por lo que quería conocerla más y tratar de saber que sentía su corazón por ella.

Además, de vez en cuando la citaba para ayudarle en su entrenamiento con ejercicios de control de Chakra y también trataba de que mejorara su Taijutsu.

Aún recordaba cuando decidió que era tiempo de acercarse más a ella.

Hinata siempre lo seguía y él se daba cuenta porque tenía habilidades de sensor gracias a cierto peli-rojo en su interior.

 **FLASHBACK**

Un día el oji-azul estaba en el Campo de entrenamiento número 7, este estaba meditando un poco bajo un árbol mientras ella lo observaba sin que él se diera cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba.

— Hinata se que estas ahí, porque no te acercas y platicamos un poco — Dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Epp! — Chilló al ser descubierta.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba aterrada.

Pensó en huir de allí pero él ya sabía que era ella, así que armándose de todo el valor que pudo decidió acercarse al rubio.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio abrió los ojos y la miró con suavidad.

Esto la sorprendió al mismo tiempo que se ruborizó.

— Ven siéntate, sé que no somos amigos cercanos pero me gustaría cambiar eso Dattebayo — Dijo el oji-azul con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Esto descolocó a la oji-perla ya que no se lo esperaba, pero respirando hondo hizo lo pedido por el chico.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Desde ese día empezaron a forjar una fuerte amistad.

Ahora ya no tartamudeaba cuando estaba con él y en clases se sentaban juntos.

Él ya no estaba detrás de Sakura porque sabía que seguiría siendo una fangirl de Sasuke hasta después de los exámenes Chunin, también sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a Sasuke, por lo que pasó en Tetsu no Kuni _(País del Hierro)_.

Con esta nueva oportunidad quiso hacer las cosas diferentes.

Se hallaba perdido en los recuerdos, hasta que la voz de su mejor amiga lo trajo de regreso.

— Naruto-kun ¿No estás nervioso por como quedarán los equipos? — Preguntó la oji-perla levemente nerviosa.

— La verdad un poco — Mintió el rubio.

Él ya sabía lo que ocurriría, ya que mantuvo sus calificaciones al mínimo para estar en el Equipo 7.

— Me gustaría que quedáramos juntos, pero hay pocas probabilidades ¿Lo sabes verdad? — Habló de nuevo el rubio.

— Lo sé ¿Y cómo vas con tu Tenshigan? ¿Ya perfeccionaste la técnica que estabas creando? — Preguntó la oji-perla intentando cambiar de tema.

Él le había mostrado su Tenshigan por que confiaba en ella, también le sería de ayuda con el entrenamiento del Byakugan de la chica.

Ella se había sorprendido mucho por el gran parecido con el Sharingan, pero no dijo nada al confiar en él.

Con la ayuda de la chica creó una técnica basada en el Junken de los Hyuga, la única diferencia es que no golpeaba sus Tenketsu, sino que analizó y determinó quince puntos vitales la red de Chakra del cuerpo humano para atacar ahí.

Golpeando esos puntos ponía fuera de combate al oponente, ya que iba perdiendo sus sentidos y le dificultaba moldear Chakra e incluso moverse era una experiencia dolorosa.

Aún así debía hallar una manera de golpear esos puntos sin error para que funcionara, ya que tenían el grosor de la cabeza de un alfiler.

Kurama le sugirió acumular Chakra en la punta de su dedo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su uña se alargo y se volvió roja, lo que lo atribuyo al Chakra Yang que usaba para la técnica, por eso era color rojo.

— Pues solucioné el problema de cómo golpear esos puntos vitales, solo falta ver como golpear a distancia ¿Y tú cómo vas con tu nuevo estilo de Junken Hinata-chan? ¿Dominaste ese golpe que mencionaste antes? — Preguntó el rubio.

Entrenando juntos vieron sus fallas y determinaron que no le funcionaba el Junken tradicional, por lo que crearon un estilo único parecido al del rubio.

Este era más avanzado que el Junken ya que al expulsar algo de Chakra por cualquiera de sus puntos lograba cerrar los del oponente.

El único inconveniente era que debía de estar muy cerca del oponente para poder hacerlo, algo fácil para la oji-perla al ser sumamente flexible.

Este estilo usaba las bases del Shiro Kitsune Taijutsu, por lo que se volvía impredecible y letal.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al rubio, recordando la primera vez que ella lo usó contra él.

Por fortuna ya tenía memorizado al rango del ataque, por lo que podía evitar que sus Tenketsu fueran cerrados, pero esa primera experiencia lo perseguiría por siempre.

Él también le enseño un par de jutsus elementales de agua y viento que la volvieron más fuerte.

Todo esto ayudó con su autoestima, por eso ya no tartamudeaba, pero se seguía sonrojando y jugaba con sus dedos cuando el rubio le hacia un cumplido.

Esto para el rubio la hacía ver tierna y no ayudaban mucho los comentarios de Kazehaya.

— ¡Kawaii! ¡Que linda se ve! Sé hombre y pídele matrimonio Naruto-chan — Decía la chica con voz de mando.

Kurama se reía de esto por lo que se sonrojaba bastante.

Pero volviendo al tema, Hinata estaba trabajando en una técnica que consistía en expulsar el Chakra del oponente de un sólo golpe para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Pasaría una semana para que pudiera recuperarse, algo sumamente impresionante a su parecer.

Hasta ahora no dejaba de elogiarla y decirle que sería una poderosa, hermosa y letal Kunoichi, cabe destacar que la chica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas pero al menos ya no se desmayaba como al principio.

— Pues lo terminé hace dos días pero aún sigo trabajando en él, sólo puedo eliminar un cuarto de las reservas del oponente — Fue la respuesta de la ojiperla.

Debía de tener un gran control de Chakra para no matar a su oponente, ya que no era bonito verlo morir en una explosión de Chakra y sangre.

Ella dominaba el Kage Bunshin, por lo cual usaba sus clones para perfeccionar su técnica.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Eso es genial Hinata-chan! Estoy seguro que podrás terminarlo, solo tú podrías hacerlo ¡Eres increíble Dattebayo! — Le respondió el rubio lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que entró Iruka y empezó a nombrar los equipos, hasta que llegó el momento esperado por el rubio.

— Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke… su Jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi — Dijo el castaño de la cicatriz.

El Uzumaki quién ya lo sabía no dijo nada.

Por otro lado la peli-rosa estaba festejando por estar con su Sasuke-kun mientras hacia un ridículo baile de la victoria.

Por su parte, Sasuke solo pensaba en los estorbos que le tocó cómo compañeros, sobre todo la molesta fangirl, aunque por lo menos el rubio era callado.

Después de nombrar a todos los equipos Iruka se fue para que los Genin esperaran a sus Jounin senseis.

Minutos después Kurenai llegó para llevarse al Equipo 8.

El rubio despidió a Hinata con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que la sonrojó, pero aun así la chica le regreso la sonrisa.

Kurenai alzó una ceja ante esto pero no dijo nada y se retiró del aula junto a sus alumnos.

Luego el Equipo 10 se fue con Asuma.

Así cada equipo se marchó quedando solo el Equipo 7 en el lugar.

Después de casi dos horas llegó Kakashi y les pidió subir al tejado antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Ya en el techo Kakashi tomó la palabra.

— Bien que les parece un ejercicio para conocernos mejor, dirán sus nombres que les gusta y que no, pasatiempos y sueños — Comenzó el peli-plata.

El rubio lo miró un poco aburrido, ahora recordaba que las presentaciones habían sido inútiles.

— ¿Por qué no empieza usted? así sabremos qué hacer — Dijo la peli-rosa.

El trío de varones la miró con expresiones planas, después de todo lo dicho por Kakashi era algo simple de comprender.

— _ʺ¿Y ella fue la Kunoichi del año? —_ Se preguntaron mentalmente.

— Ahh~ Bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi… mis gustos son, bueno, muchas cosas me gustan y otras no tanto… mis pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia… sueños para el futuro… mmm~ no lo había pensado, en fin, sigues tú — Señaló a Sakura con una mirada aburrida.

— _ʺSolo nos dijo su nombreʺ_ — Pensaron Sakura y Sasuke con una gota en la nuca.

El rubio solo sonreía divertido por esto.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mis gustos son… la personas que me gusta es… mi pasatiempo es… mi sueño es ¡Kyaa! ¡Lo que odio es a Ino-buta! — Exclamó la peli-rosa.

Cabe decir que en sus gustos, pasatiempo y sueño le dio miradas a Sasuke, provocando que el mencionado tuviera escalofríos y el sensei negara.

— Bien, es tu turno rubio — Dijo señalando a Naruto.

— Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mis gustos son el Ramen y me disgustan las verduras… mi pasatiempo es probar distintos tipos de Ramen y compararlos, mi sueño para el futuro… es poder hallar la paz en este mundo — Dijo con total convicción.

Sakura lo vio con burla, Sasuke solo lo ignoró y Kakashi sonrió ante el sueño del rubio.

— Ese si es un gran sueño, entonces es tu turno chico — Dijo esta vez señalando a Sasuke.

— Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no hay nada que me guste y no tengo ningún pasatiempo… mi sueño para el futuro no es un sueño, porque lo haré realidad… Mataré a cierta persona y reconstruiré mi Clan — Declaró con rostro sombrío.

Sakura se estremeció al ver esa expresión en el peli-negro, Naruto solo negó con decepción y Kakashi miró con preocupación.

— _ʺTendré que hacer algo al respecto, aunque no tengo idea de queʺ_ — Pensó el rubio.

Naruto sabía que el azabache no se abriría tan fácil a él, por lo que el acercamiento no serviría por ahora, aunque al menos lo intentaría antes de que Sasuke fuera marcado por Orochimaru y sus deseos de venganza crecieran a un nivel incontrolable.

— _ʺParece que el incidente con los Uchiha lo afectó más de lo que creíamosʺ_ — Pensó Kakashi con preocupación, pensando en mantener un ojo sobre él.

Su inestabilidad emocional y mental era algo a tomar en cuenta.

— Bien, nos vemos mañana a las 6 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 para su prueba — Dijo Kakashi.

Esto llamó la atención de sus Genin.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Kakashi-sensei? — Preguntó Sakura con duda.

— Nosotros aún no somos Genin activos, supongo que esta prueba decidirá si nos convertimos en Shinobis activos o no Dattebayo — Dijo un serio Naruto de repente.

Esto llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

— Vaya, sin duda te hemos subestimado — Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Sakura y Sasuke solo lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

— No me den tanto mérito, esto es algo que discutí con Shikamaru y tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando visitaba la oficina de Jiji — Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Esta explicación fue definitiva para todos así que no preguntaron nada más.

— Eso es todo, por cierto, les recomiendo que no coman nada o vomitaran — Dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Luego de que su sensei se marchara cada uno fue a su casa para prepararse y descansar para el día siguiente.

El rubio se mantenía despierto pensando en sus opciones para la prueba.

— Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo — Musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se encaminó al punto de reunión y se encontró con Sasuke, pero él sólo pasó de largo y se sentó bajo un árbol para entrar a su paisaje mental.

Ahí en la orilla del lago en una banca estaban Kurama y Kazehaya.

Él se sentó con ellos y comenzaron a hablar.

— **¿Qué piensas hacer durante la prueba cachorro? —** Preguntó el oji-rojo.

— Pues supongo que Sasuke no querrá trabajar en equipo y Sakura sólo querrá hacer equipo con él, lo único que podría hacer es esperar y al final convencerlos… es eso o conseguir los cascabeles, aunque si hago eso alguien podría sentirse celoso — Dedujo con los ojos cerrados y tono cansado.

Recordaba lo molesto que era el peli-negro al principio al sentirse más por ser un vengador del Clan Uchiha.

Demostrar habilidades mejores que las de él tensión en el Equipo que podría ser un problema a futuro.

— Pues podrías fingir tener suerte, ya después podrá inventarte algo para justificarlo ¿Entiendes Naruto-chan? — Le sugirió Kazehaya, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Entonces los tres quedaron en un cómodo silencio.

Después de varios minutos sintió llegar a su compañera de equipo gracias a su capacidad de Sensor.

Sabiendo de antemano que el peli-plata tardaría un par de horas empezaron a hablar de otra cosa hasta que Kurama tocó un tema interesante.

— **Cachorro, necesitas hacer algo con tus jutsus, deberías de hacer algo cuando haces los sellos de mano para ejecutarlos, te costó trabajo aprenderlos y con el Sharingan en tu equipo tendrás que ser precavido ¿Entiendes? —** Expuso con seriedad el peli-rojo.

Esto hizo los hizo pensar al respecto.

— También te falta entrenar en tratar de manifestar el poder de Excalibur ¿O ya olvidaste ese regalo Naruto-chan? — Fue el aporte de la peli-blanca.

El rubio negó.

— No lo he olvidado, sólo que no había tenido tiempo, después de la prueba veremos ese punto ¿Ok? — Fue su respuesta.

La chica asintió satisfecha.

— Siento la presencia de Kakashi-sensei llegar, nos veremos Kurama, Kazehaya-chan — Se despidió el rubio y acto seguido este desapareció de su paisaje mental.

* * *

Bien, otro capítulo terminado.

Este se diferencia del fic original en la escritura y redacción, sin mencionar que traté de darle cierta elocuencia a la historia.

Espero sea de su agrado esta reescritura.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente me alegra poder retomar esta historia nuevamente.

Kami fuera.


End file.
